zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
This is a list of all current episodes of Mission to Zyxx. Season 4 Season 4 will begin with new episodes starting February 19th, 2020. Season 3 Season 3 follows the crew as they fight against Emperor Nermut Bundaloy. Episode 301: Down With the Emperor! Episode 302: Jennifer's Bargie [ft. Riley Soloner] Episode 303: A Quiet Place [ft. Cathryn Mudon] Episode 304: Unaccompanied Miner [ft. Zach Broussard] Episode 305: Bad Grandma [ft. Rachel Pegram] Episode 306: The Fresh Connection [ft. Rachel Wenitsky] Episode 307: The Magnificent Kevin [ft. Lou Gonzalez] Episode 308: One Wedding and a Funeral [ft. Justin Tyler] Episode 309: Jan with a Van [ft. Morgan Grace Jarrett] Episode 310: Eightal Attraction [ft.Tami Sagher] Episode 311: Prime the Pipe [ft. Justin McElroy] Episode 312: Are You There, Rodd? It's Me Goerlich [ft. Monique Moses] Episode 313: Well Hello, Partner [ft. Jonathan Fernandez] Episode 314: Kitty's Pancake House [ft. Ellena Doe] Episode 315: Scatting in the Shower [ft. Frank Garcia Hejl] Episode 316: Chez Bargez [ft. Don Fanelli] Episode 317: Retreat Yourself [ft. Jackie Jennings] Episode 318: Malice in Chains [ft. Brennan Lee Mulligan] Episode 319: Pump Up the Justice! Episode 320: The Emperor Strikes Wack Season 2 Season 2 follows the crew as they join the [[Rebellion|'REBELLION']]. Episode 201: Long Live The Rebellion! [Season 2 Premiere] Episode 202: The New Norm [ft. Dru Johnston] Episode 203: Sea World According to Gerp [ft. Ali Gordon] Episode 204: Pro of Cons [ft. Nicole Drespel] Episode 205: Allen: Resurrection [ft. John Robert Wilson] Episode 206: Dependents Day [ft. Laura Wilcox] Episode 207: A Phoenix Raises [ft. Christopher Scott & Matt Little] Episode 208: It's Not You, It's Rolphus [ft. Alex Song] Episode 209: Altar Boy [ft. Lennon Parham] Episode 210: A Wing and a Repair [ft. Sebastian Conelli] Episode 211: Shmorby and the Beast [ft. Bobby Moynihan] Episode 212: Crystal Boo-Boo Persuasion [ft. Arnie Neikamp, Adal Rifai & Matt Young] Episode 213: Attack Some of The Clones [ft. Leslie Collins] Episode 214: The Crews' Ship [ft. Rekha Shankar] Episode 215: Two Who? [ft. Jonathan Braylock] Episode 216: Oh, Zima's Back [ft. Justin Tyler] Episode 217: Pee-Nee's Playlist [ft. Yoni Lotan] Episode 218: The Prattle of Sistoo [ft. Brandon Scott Jones] Episode 219: Tiny Toots' Adventures Episode 220: Crush Into Me [Season 2 Finale] Season 1 Season 1 follows the crew while they are ambassadors of the [[Federated Alliance|'FEDERATED ALLIANCE']]. Episode 101: All Hail the Federated Alliance! | 101: TRANSCRIPT Episode 102: Nermie, I Shrunk the Crew [ft. Sasheer Zamata] | 102: TRANSCRIPT Episode 103: What Happens on Magnifiku [ft. Connor Ratliff] Episode 104: Assimilation is Futile [ft. John Robert Wilson] Episode 105: A Critical Vulnerability [ft. John Murray] Episode 106: Dust-Up at the Diner [ft. Lauren Adams] Episode 107: The (Redacted) [ft. Michael Cruz Kayne] Episode 108: Grt Milk? [ft. Zach Cherry] Episode 109: This Juckin' Guy [ft. Jon Gabrus] Episode 110: The Worry with Wiffles [ft. Lorraine Cink] Episode 111: It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp [ft. Jordan Carlos] Episode 112: Jumped by a Shark [ft. Josh Patten] Episode 113: Dead Subquadrant's Got Talent [ft. Caitlin Puckett] Episode 114: There Are No Second Chances [ft. Lydia Hensler] Episode 115: The Space Awakens [ft. Justin Tyler] Episode 116: X-Marse in Chimnacia [ft. Paul F. Tompkins] Episode 117: The One with the Council of Seven Episode 118: The Delegator [Season 1 Finale] Special Episodes These include prequel content, trailers (Episode ###), live shows (L##), mailbag episodes (M##), and other Patreon/Maximum Fun donor-only content (B##) Season 1 Unaired Pilot Clip: "Mission Briefings" Episode 100: Welcome Aboard the Bargarean Jade [Season 1 Trailer] | 100 TRANSCRIPT L01: Bad Ombre [ft. Jeff Hiller - LIVE at Caveat NYC] Season 2 Episode 200: Season 2 Trailer 2XM: X-Marse in Zistarkitarn M01: Mailbag Episode No. 1! M02: Mailbag Episode No. 2! L02: Shiftin' the Night Away [ft. Alison Becker - Recorded LIVE at Southern Screen Film Festival] M03: Mailbag Episode No. 3! L03: May Z 4th Be With You [ft. Keisha Zollar - Recorded LIVE at Caveat NYC] L04: My 3 Son [LIVE! ft. Zach Cherry] L05: Can’t Fight This Feeling [LIVE! Ft. Sebastian Conelli] Season 3 Episode 300: Season 3 Trailer L06: Crank the Dehumidifier [LIVE ft. Jon Gabrus] M04: Mailbag Episode No. 4! L07: Us, Robots ft. Dru Johnston L08: Denise the Menace [LIVE at PODx] B01: Cube2Cube L09: O Crabbo! My Crabbo! [LIVE ft. Benjamin Partridge] B02: Yas Boot Episode Meta Pages (Links) * Opening Crawl Narration * Ad Breaks * Episode Blackouts * C-RED-I-T-5 Category:Episodes Category:Meta